X10: Deadly Games
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 7 of my post-X3 series. The X-Men are in turmoil after the death of more comrades, but when they provide shelter for a new arrival they find them forced into a deadly battle for the entertainment of a callous new foe.
1. Chapter 1

**This might not be the best time to start this, with a couple of very full Bank Holiday weekends coming up, but what the heck. The same rules apply as for the preceding fics: This follows on from the original trilogy, ignoring all sequels and prequels.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bobby ran. He wasn't sure what else there was to do. Explosions were ripping the ground of what looked to be a post-apocalyptic wasteground, casting bright ligh across the night sky. He looked round to make sure the rest of his team were there and counted them off: Rogue, Dazzler and the two youngsters, Dani and Doug…or Moonstar and Cypher, as he supposed he should call them now.

Then a figure stepped in front of him. Juggernaut. The evil mutant sneered. "Well, well, what do we have here? One of the X-Boys. Give it your best shot."

Bobby tensed, knowing his best shot wouldn't be enough. But then Dazzler generated bright lights around their opponent's head. Juggernaut may have been tough but even he needed to see. Bobby blasted him in the chest with a stream of ice that pushed him backwards. Then Rogue flew past him, swooping at the Brotherhood leader and pushing him still further away.

Bobby looked round. Dani had generated a psychic spear and was sparring with Avalanche. Her opponent sent a concussive charge through the ground underneath her and she leapt into the air. Bobby generated an ice chair to cushion her fall and she was up and fighting again in a moment. Meanwhile, Cypher was taking on Blob, ducking and weaving around the bigger mutant so he was unable to land a telling blow. Then Juggernaut came bowling into the battle. He swatted Doug aside, then picked up Blob and threw him at Moonstar and Dazzler, flooring them both. Bobby looked round and saw Rogue on the floor, temporarily out of action. He was the only one left standing. Then Juggernaut came charging at him. "End Danger Room!"he shouted.

The three Brotherhood members disappeared, as did their surroundings. Bobby glanced up at the observation gallery. Bishop, who had been controlling the Danger Room, gave him a wave back.

Bobby ran to Rogue's side but she was already on her feet, dusting herself down with a wry look on her face. "I need to remember that being strong doesn't mean I can't get hurt,"she remarked ruefully.

Bobby gave her a reassuring smile before heading back to Dazzler, Moonstar and Cypher. "Well, not bad for your first Danger Room session but if we were out in the field, you'd all be dead."

"I should have offered more support, shouldn't I?"Dazzler sighed.

"Well, the aim of the exercise is to make us work better as a team."

"Watch out for each other,"Rogue told them. "And watch out for yourself as well. Don't focus so hard on one opponent you don't notice any other danger."

"And I'm usually so good at reading body language,"Cypher sighed.

"Thanks for the soft landing,"Moonstar added.

Bobby smiled. "No problem. Maybe you'll do the same for me next time."

* * *

The line of memorial stones at the back of the mansion had grown uncomfortably long. Angel stood in front of the latest one: _Katherine Pryde_. He spent a lot of his time there. It was all he had left of her. Perhaps all he had left in his life.

"They missed you in training,"Jubilee remarked from behind him.

Angel barely gave her a look. "You're not there either."

"Said I'd come and find you. What's going on?"

Angel glowered. "I'm not going to help them train up more kids to get slaughtered trying to convince the world not all mutants belong in death camps."

Jubilee lowered her eyes slightly. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" Angel turned round angrily. "It wasn't an evil mutant or a deranged would-be god or a mutant-hunting robot that killed Kitty, she survived all of those. It was just a man, a man who thought we should all be wiped off the face of the world."

"He killed Gambit too,"Jubilee reminded him.

Angel looked at her scornfully. "Yet you're all right with that."

"No, I'm not. I miss him all the time but that doesn't mean we should just give up. Gambit and Kitty were X-Men, same as us. They believed in all this."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't." Angel turned away. "Just leave me alone."

* * *

Storm stood on the balcony of her room, looking down at the scene on the grass below. "He's getting worse."

Wolverine stepped up behind her and followed her gaze. "Yep,"he confirmed.

Storm shot him an irritated look. "Is that all you've got?"

"You pretty much summed it up."

"I just think that we should do something for him."

"You think there's anything we can do?" Wolverine gestured to the line of memorial stones. "We've all lost friends. People we loved. Wing boy's just going to have to work through it in his own way."

"Could you talk to him?"

"I could try and get him drunk, see if that makes him any better. What about you? You're Mum around here."

"I don't tend to handle that sort of thing very well. Storm clouds are a feature."

* * *

Professor X was also observing Angel, from the french windows of his office on the ground floor. "Sometimes I think I ask too much of you,"he sighed.

Cable, the only other person present, looked at him curiously. "Professor?"

"This was supposed to be a safe haven. A place where mutants could learn to use their powers in peace. Maybe I've lost sight of that over the years. I've focused too hard on the goal of a mutant superhero team, of showing the world that we can be their protectors, that we're not all menaces. And I forgot to keep them safe."

"Would you rather stand by and ignore those in trouble?"

Xavier sighed. "No. But maybe I should offer more of a choice."

"We're still here. We've made a choice. Perhaps what people really need is a problem to solve, something to take their mind off things."

At that moment, the sky lit up above them. A ball of fire, spinning through the air. It crashed to earth in the distance, sending up a cloud of smoke.

Xavier looked at Cable, amused. "Did you perhaps inherit precognition from your mother?"

"Perhaps."

Xavier sent out a telepathic message. "X-Men, it seems I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I've already got a follow, a favourite and a review so thank you to those people!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Wolverine and Storm were waiting by the door to the launch bay. Rogue, Iceman, Cable, Bishop, Jubilee and Dazzler came hurrying up, all of them in uniform. "What's this about?"Jubilee asked.

Bobby shot her a sideways look. "Did you miss the massive ball of flame in the sky?" Then he looked awkward and glanced at Wolverine and Storm. "This is about that, right?"

"The Professor thought we should check it out,"Storm confirmed.

"Where's Warren?"Rogue asked suddenly.

There was a moment's pause. "He isn't here,"Bishop said at last, somewhat unnecessarily.

"He may have ignored the summons,"Cable suggested.

"Should we wait for him?"Dazzler asked. "Or go look for him?"

"He's made his choice,"Wolverine replied bluntly.

Storm hesitated, then nodded in agreement. "Let's get going."

* * *

Wolverine was at the controls of the X-Jet as it swooped in towards its target. Below them, the X-Men could see a thin wisp of smoke rising from the ground. "Stay alert and don't take any stupid chances," Wolverine ordered them.

Cable and Bishop were both checking their blasters. "We're ready for anything,"Cable promised.

Wolverine shot them a look and sighed. "Well, I feel reassured."

The craft came into land and the ramp lowered. Storm led the way towards where the smoke was coming from. No-one was sure what they were expecting to find. But what they saw was a figure, lying curled up in the grass. "Are you all right?"Storm asked cautiously.

The figure sprang to its feet. It was a man, with long and untidy blonde hair, wearing what seemed to be some sort of combat outfit. He reached behind his back, pulled two spiked projectiles out of pouches, and hurled them at him. Iceman generated an ice wall, which deflected the two spikes, but the way they ricocheted meant one struck Bishop in the side of the head and the other struck Cable on the other side, the blunt impact knocking them both down.

Rogue looked bemused. "What are the chances?"

Jubilee generated a series of fireworks and hurled them, exploding them around the man's head. Rogue flew at him but he dodged out of the way. Then Dazzler threw up a screen of light all around him. He clutched his eyes in agony and collapsed. Dazzler was at his side in a second. She heard his moans of pain and knelt down by him, cradling him in her arms.

The other X-Men regrouped. Cable and Bishop recovered their weapons and aimed them at the stranger. "Get out of the way,"Bishop instructed.

"No, wait!"Dazzler shouted. "He's just frightened."

Storm was taking a closer look at the stranger. "Logan, look at his hands."

Wolverine did as instructed. "Yeah, what?"

"No, really. Look at them."

Bobby realised what Storm had seen. "He…he's only got three fingers. On each hand."

"So he's a mutant?"Rogue asked. "Like us?"

"Who arrived in a ball of fire?"Storm reminded her.

"Maybe that's his power,"Jubilee suggested. "He flies around like fire."

"Maybe we should ask him?"Dazzler commented testily. She nudged the stranger. "Who are you?"

He shook his head. "I…I don't know."

"Do you remember your name?"

There was a long pause. "I think I'm called…Longshot."

* * *

At that moment, the conversation was being replayed on a screen. A pale yellow-green arm, thin but sinewy and ending in long claw-like talons, tapped lazily at the screen. "The slave has found himself some friends!"

The speaker's companion, a tall, thin grey-haired man, glanced at the screen without much interest. "Indeed, sir." He managed to fill the apparently polite response with a note of disdain, as though he wished he didn't have to have the conversation at all.

"This is bad. Very very bad. Friends help, friends fight with him. Make slave fight more!"

"True, sir. On the other hand, crushing all of them would make far better entertainment than just hunting down one failed revolutionary."

His master let out a gurgle of laughter, a sound as deeply unpleasant as everything else about him. "Yes! Yes! Very entertaining. These X-Men could well be our salvation…and the slave's damnation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Longshot was laid out on a table in the X-Men's lab, with Storm operating the equipment. Professor X, Wolverine and Dazzler stood nearby. "So what's the deal?"Logan asked. "Is this coot from Mars?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly give you a planet of origin,"Storm replied,"but he's definitely not a local."

"Is this Mars a nice place?"Longshot asked her seriously.

Wolverine sighed. "Don't know. Never been there. I'm thinking of it though."

"Don't tease him,"Dazzler snapped.

"What, you're his bodyguard squad now?"

Xavier moved closer to their guest. "Longshot. What do you remember?"

Longshot thought for a moment. "My name. Words. Do I have a spine?"

Storm glanced at the scanner to check. "Yes,"she told him.

"That's good. Not having a spine is bad."

"You'd have difficulty getting around without one,"Dazzler agreed.

"Some people do. Don't they?"

Logan leaned in close to Xavier. "Okay, are we sure this guy's an alien? Because at the moment he just seems like a nut job."

"Do you have to?"Dazzler asked.

Wolverine shrugged. "It's kind of my thing."

"Who are you?"Longshot asked.

"We call ourselves the X-Men,"Xavier answered. "We're what some people call mutants. Not everyone on this world is like us. Some of them fear us. We try and show them they're wrong."

Longshot considered this. "That seems like a good idea."

Xavier turned to Dazzler. "Alison, perhaps you could show Longshot around."

Dazzler nodded. "Of course. Come on."

* * *

Angel was sitting on the bed in his room, his back to the doorway. So he didn't initially see Rogue and Jubilee when they appeared in said doorway. "We missed you,"Rogue remarked. "Where'd you disappear to when the Batsignal went up?"

"I didn't feel like going,"Angel replied sullenly.

"You didn't think we might have needed back-up?"

"You're here, aren't you? Obviously you didn't need me."

"We found an alien,"Jubilee offered enticingly. "A friendly one. We brought him back here with us. Storm and the others are looking over him now."

"Great." Angel's tone suggested he didn't actually have this opinion.

Rogue sighed. "Warren, I don't mean to be insensitive but…can you just snap out of it?"

"Last time you were in a funk this bad you ended up joining up with Apocalypse and nearly trying to kill us,"Jubilee recalled.

Warren shot her a resentful look but didn't respond. "This is how I choose to handle it."

"But you're not handling it,"Rogue argued. "You're just sitting here." She held out a hand. "Come on. Come and look at Longshot with us."

Warren looked away. "Not interested."

* * *

Bobby was standing in front of a class full of junior students. "Now, you're all learning to control your powers and that's good,"he told them. "But there are times when you need to use a certain amount of precision." To prove his point, he fired a stream of ice from his hand that frosted up a small spot on a window. "Now, can you all give me an idea of a precise use for your own powers..?" He stopped and looked round as he saw Dazzler and Longshot in the doorway.

"I was just showing Longshot around,"Dazzler explained.

Bobby offered the newcomer his hand. "Good to see you up and about."

Longshot took the hand. "Your hand is cold."

Bobby grinned. "Yeah, I often have that problem. See you around." He went back to the class.

Dazzler led Longshot through into the living area. "Jimmy, Artie, Paige, meet Longshot. He's going to be staying here for a while."

"I am?"Longshot asked, confused.

Dazzler floundered. "Well…if you want to."

"You should,"Leech told him. "It's actually a pretty cool place."

Longshot looked puzzled for a moment, then his face cleared. "Because of that man's hands!"

Leech stared at him. "Huh?"

"He means it's a good place,"Dazzler explained.

"Oh!" Longshot smiled. "I will try to remember that."

* * *

At that moment, the spot where Longshot had arrived was welcoming three more strange visitors. The air seemed to warp for a moment…and then they were there. One of them was the thin, laconic Major Domo, looking at everything with the same air of disdain as always. The second was a woman with six arms whose body, aside from her face and hair, was mostly clad in body-fitting silver armour. This was Spiral. Standing between them was a being with thin yellow arms. His legs were equally thin, to the point that he was using a mechanical frame to support his body. But his body was so obese that he probably weighed as much as three human beings. Topping it was a head that managed to be somewhere between the two, more human-sized than the limbs but completely out of proportion with the enormous body. This was Mojo. He looked around with a mad gleam. "We've arrived!"

Major Domo gave him a sarcastic look. "Why, so we have, sir."

Mojo looked around, a pensive look crossing his face. "Where is the slave?"

"He's not here." Spiral, who was holding swords in two of her hands, seemed annoyed by the fact.

"Not here?" Mojo also seemed annoyed but his tone was more petulant. "That is not allowed!"

"Perhaps he was not informed of that fact,"Major Domo suggested.

"Then tell him! What do I pay you for?"

"Of course, sir. If I knew where he was, I would carry out your instructions without delay."

"He was here not too long ago,"Spiral considered. "We should track him."

"Yes!"Mojo confirmed. "Yes! That is a good idea! That is what we shall do." He noticed a flower sprouting from a nearby bush and reached out a hand to touch it, only for it to shrivel and die. He pouted for a moment then turned away. "Track the slave! And then we will teach him and everyone who has helped him a lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A war council of sorts was taking place in Xavier's office. Aside from the professor, those present were Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Cable and Bishop. "So what are we going to do about Longshot?" Storm wondered.

"And Angel,"Cable added.

Xavier sighed. "I have a feeling the first problem will be more easily solved than the second."

"Warren's just so down all the time,"Rogue agreed. "I don't know what's going to happen to him."

"We can merely offer him support,"Xavier replied,"and hope he comes through this on his own."

"Provided he doesn't self-destruct along the way,"Wolverine commented.

"There is that risk."

"So much for Warren,"Bobby remarked. "What about Longshot?"

"Again, there is very little we can do at present. We have offered him sanctuary here. There is little we can do to learn of his past."

"Do you think he's telling the truth about not remembering anything?"Rogue asked.

"I very much suspect he is."

"Dazzler seems close to him,"Bishop remarked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that,"Storm admitted.

"It should be safe enough,"Xavier replied. "Now…" He paused, looking in pain.

"Professor, what's wrong?"Storm asked.

Xavier looked at her seriously. "Something is coming. Something dangerous."

* * *

Longshot and Dazzler walked across the grass outside the mansion. Longshot looked about him. "It's very nice here."

"Does it remind you of anything?"Dazzler asked.

"No…and I don't think it could. I've a feeling I've never known anything like this place before."

"Slave!"snarled a piercing voice. Their attention was drawn to the entrance to the mansion grounds. Mojo was approaching, his exo-suit carrying his enormous bulk, with Major Domo and Spiral flanking him. "It is the slave!"

Longshot shook slightly. "Spineless ones! I told you, spineless is bad."

"I'm getting that feeling too,"Dazzler admitted.

Whatever might have followed was interrupted by the appearance of Professor X, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Cable and Bishop, arraigning themselves around their comrades. "This man is under our protection,"Professor X told the intruders. "You have one chance to leave peacefully or we will use force."

Mojo looked confused and turned to Major Domo. "What's he saying?"

"I believe he is threatening you, sir."

"Threatening me? Threatening me?!" Mojo sounded affronted. "That's not allowed!"

"Perhaps you should explain that to them, sir."

Mojo smiled. "Show them."

"Don't know if you've noticed, big guy,"Wolverine interjected. "But you're kind of outnumbered here."

"Oh yes." Mojo pressed a control on his wrist and a dozen guards, dressed in armour and carrying energy weapons, appeared around him. "Fixed."

Wolverine extended his claws and dived at Mojo but found himself swatted away. Rogue also flew in with similar results. Storm and Iceman found themselves under attack from Spiral, who struck both of them on the side of the head with her swords. Cable and Bishop exchanged fire with the guards and found themselves shot down.

Professor X focused on Mojo's mind, trying to influence him somehow. What he sensed was confused, like the mind of an overgrown child. Mojo winced in annoyance. "Someone in my head. Is that you, metal man?" He gestured to a guard. "Deal with him." Weapons fired and Professor X wound up on the ground as well.

Longshot and Dazzler had been backed up against a wall, battling guards. Longshot was throwing his weapons while Dazzler was firing off laser beams. "Do you know this lot?"she asked.

Longshot hesitated. "I think so."

"So how do we stop them?"

"I couldn't."

Before Dazzler could respond, they too were gunned down.

* * *

Inside, Leech, Cypher and Moonstar were sheltering a group of younger students in the lounge. "Is there anything you can do?"Moonstar asked Leech.

Leech shrugged helplessly. "They don't seem to have powers for me to negate."

A group of guards burst in. Moonstar generated a psychic illusion of a bear and forced it to attack them. The guards' weapons took care of first the illusion and then the students.

* * *

Upstairs, Jubilee ran into Angel's room. "Warren! We're under attack!" Seconds later, an energy blast struck her in the back and she went down. The guard burst into the room. Angel sat on the bed and waited. Moments later, a beam claimed him too.

Spiral entered the room, a scanning device in her hand. She waved it over Angel and nodded at the result. "Bring him."

"But he didn't even put up a fight!"the guard protested.

"He will. Bring him."

* * *

It was some time later that bodies in the lounge started to stir. Moonstar slowly sat up. "Jimmy? Doug? Paige? Is everyone all right?" She received a series of murmurs in exchange. She heard a crying from upstairs. "Harmony!"

She ran to Rogue and Bobby's room. Harmony, their daughter, was sat on the bed, crying. Moonstar scooped her up and cuddled her. "It's all right,"she said gently.

Leech and Cypher came in. "Where are her parents?"Cypher wondered.

"More than that,"Moonstar replied,"where are all the X-Men?"

Leech could only shrug helplessly. "They're all gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review! Sorry for the break between chapters, I'm having a very hectic few weeks which leaves me with very little time at home.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Juggernaut slammed his beer mug down on the bar in an aggressive manner. "More."

The barman looked at him nervously. "Have you got the money?"

Juggernaut glanced at Blob and Avalanche and laughed. "This guy wants to know if we've got money!"

"What are you going to tell him?"Blob asked.

"What am I going to tell him?" Juggernaut turned back to the barman. "Put it this way. What's going to cost you more money? Giving me beer or not having a bar?"

The barman looked nervous. "I don't want any trouble…"

"Tough!" Juggernaut brought down a fist on the bar, smashing it in two.

Some of the other customers seemed ready to defend the premises. One of them hurled a glass at Blob, which simply bounced off him. He frowned in annoyance. Avalanche sent a shockwave through the floor, knocking the interveners off their feet. "Wonder how much effort it'd take to demolish this place entirely?"

"No, please!"the barman protested. "Have as much drink as you want!"

Suddenly, Spiral appeared in the doorway, swords in hands, and everything went quiet. "You are the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

Juggernaut sneered. "Who wants to know?"

"Someone who could make use of you."

"And who says we want to be made use of?"

"I didn't say you had a choice."

Juggernaut charged at her with a snarl but a guard stepped into view and shot him down. Spiral went to work with her swords, moving as fast as a whirlwind as she danced about between Blob and Avalanche. The latter went down with a blow but an attempt to do the same to Blob simply bounced off. "Hey, look, lady, I'm not after no trouble."

"What a pity that your wishes are not relevant." Spiral nodded to the guard and Blob was stunned as well. She looked around the bar. "We will be taking these gentlemen away. Don't try to stop us."

* * *

Wolverine's mind slowly drifted back into consciousness, despite the parts of his body that were telling him not to bother. He rolled over and looked about him. Professor X was already on his feet, naturally. So were Cable and Bishop. Bobby and Rogue were starting to stir. Warren, Jubilee, Dazzler and Longshot all looked out for the count but mostly unharmed. His gaze flicked round to Storm and he lifted himself up onto his haunches and crawled over to her. "Hey, Storm, wake up."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Logan?" She blinked, trying to focus on her surroundings. "Where are we?"

It was a question that Logan hadn't given much consideration to. He looked round, taking in the area they were in, partitioned off with bars from the larger area around it. Some sort of tunnel, on the other side of the bars naturally, provided the only entrance or exit. "We're in a cage,"he stated.

"Why have they brought us here?"asked Bobby, as most of those present began to recover and scramble to their feet. Only Warren didn't seem willing to engage. He crawled away from the others and sat in a corner.

"I don't know, Bobby,"Xavier answered. "We can only hope they will enlighten us soon."

Wolverine gestured to Longshot. "I reckon the new boy knows something about it."

"I don't know something about anything,"Longshot protested.

"He's telling the truth,"Dazzler insisted.

"You don't know that for sure,"Cable argued.

"Yes, I do."

"I think we have to trust him,"Storm argued. "Rather him than the other lot."

"Someone's coming,"reported Bishop.

Their gaze shifted towards the tunnel. Coming into view were Spiral and the guards, marching three familiar figures: Juggernaut, Blob and Avalanche. "The Brotherhood,"Rogue said grimly.

The guards opened the gates of the cage, gesturing for the prisoners to stand back, and ushered the newcomers inside. "X-Men,"Juggernaut said scornfully. "Getting these jokers to do your dirty work, are you?"

"I assure you, we're prisoners here ourselves,"Xavier replied.

"Yeah, course you are. Excuse me while I give you a kicking just to make sure."

Wolverine squared up to him, Cable and Bishop looking ready to back him up. "Any time you want to try it, be my guest."

"No fighting,"Spiral snapped.

"No fighting in _here_." Mojo had joined the gathering, Major Domo with him. "Fight out _there_!" He gestured to the tunnel. "Fighting out there good. Fighting here no good." He glanced at Major Domo, looking disgruntled. "Why do they never listen?"

"If you might allow me, sir?" Major Domo stepped forward. "My Lord Mojo has decided upon your punishment for your aid of the renegade slave known as Longshot."

"Slave?"Dazzler asked.

"Slave?"Longshot echoed. "I'm a slave?"

"He doesn't remember,"Spiral remarked scornfully.

"Who is he anyway?"Avalanche asked.

"Shut up,"Rogue warned him.

"Doubtless a side effect of the dimensional transference,"Major Domo noted. "Very well, a little history. The Spineless Ones who ruled Mojoverse became aware of the inhabitants of this dimension and so based their slaves on them. Longshot was one of these slaves, created to battle other slaves in gladiator contest for the amusement of his betters. He led a revolt, which, naturally, failed, and fled to this dimension."

"Revolt was fun,"Mojo remarked gleefully. "Fun to watch. Lots of horrid slave being killed: Pop pop pop! Slave escaping, that not fun. That boring."

"Which is why Lord Mojo has decided,"Major Domo continued,"that the slave Longshot will provide more amusement by fighting and that you, the X-Men, will do the same. To this end, we have tracked down your mortal enemies, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and brought them here to provide you with opponents. The resulting combat will be broadcast to the Mojoverse."

"Smile, kids,"Spiral remarked tauntingly. "You're going to be famous."

"Which just leaves one thing to decide,"Major Domo concluded. "Who will go first?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I received a sudden rush of very nice reviews so thank you to that person(s?). I wasn't sure if this would work but I'm enjoying writing Mojo. Possibly losing track of Longshot so should probably pay better attention. And thank you for the follow as well. I'm going on holiday on Friday so really don't know when I'll have time to write and post more of this, hopefully it won't be too long.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Wolverine was standing in an arena. Dotted around the edge of the large circular space were guards. There was no audience, at least none that Wolverine could see. Mojo had said that somewhere, in another dimension, millions were watching them. Presumably watching in the hope that he'd get eviscerated. Repeatedly.

He glanced across the combat area at his opponent. Inevitably, it was Juggernaut. The other mutant was snarling at him, apparently psyching himself up for an extreme form of violence.

Major Domo stood at the side of Mojo, who was watching them with the expression of a kid at a fair ground…or a kid who'd been given a magnifying glass and a set of ants to burn. "You will fight,"Major Domo announced. "You will continue to fight until at least one of you can fight no longer. You may begin."

Wolverine looked at Juggernaut. "You know, we could choose not to fight."

"And why would I do that?"Juggernaut sneered.

"Dunno. Just putting it out there."

Juggernaut balled his hands into fists and knocked them together. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Wolverine extended his claws but then Juggernaut charged. His opponent slammed into him with bone-shattering force and carried on going, carrying him into the wall and crushing him against it. Wolverine brought his fists down on Juggernaut's shoulders, causing him to let go momentarily. They separated and circled each other. Wolverine slashed at the air with his claws, aiming for Juggernaut's face. Juggernaut dodged the thrusts then swung his fist in a blow that knocked Wolverine flying.

Mojo's tongue hang out as he watched the fight in delight. He glanced at Major Domo. "Get me a drink."

* * *

In the cage area, none of the other prisoners could see the fight. All they could hear was the crashes and grunts and occasional cries of pain. Spiral was supposed to be guarding them but in fact she'd taken up station by the tunnel where she could see what was going on.

Longshot and Dazzler were standing in a corner of the cage. "How are you feeling?"Dazzler asked.

Longshot's mood was sombre. "They're hurting each other out there. They're being made to hurt each other. That's what I used to do. I used to…hurt people. For them, for the Spineless Ones."

"It wasn't your fault,"Dazzler reassured him. "It was what they made you do. And you fought against it, you tried to change things…"

"And people died,"Longshot concluded. "They died because they followed me. And now you're all going to die, because you helped me." He punched the bars in frustration. "And that hurt,"he added.

Dazzler took his hand and rubbed it gently. "We're not going to die,"she told him firmly. "You have to believe that. If you give in to despair…" She trailed off but her eyes flickered to where Warren was sitting.

Jubilee had noticed him too. She went and sat down next to him. "Warren, I'm worried about you."

"Why single out me?"Warren asked bitterly. "Worry about all of us. We're all going to die."

"You don't know that,"Jubilee pressed.

"Yeah, I do. Those two out there, it doesn't matter who wins. They'll keep sending us out there until we're all dead."

"Warren, you can't think like that. Because sooner or later, they'll send you out there."

"So what?"

"So I'm worried you'll let yourself be killed. Because it's easier that way."

* * *

Wolverine was beginning to get the rhythm of the fight. He couldn't beat Juggernaut at brute strength so he was having to rely on agility. He danced around the arena, daring Juggernaut to charge at him. Juggernaut kept glancing off walls, every knock making him more and more angry.

"Hit each other, hit each other!"Mojo shouted. "This is getting dull."

With a roar, Juggernaut charged. This time, Woverine didn't dive out of the way. He ducked into a crouch, then swung his leg round and knocked Juggernaut's legs away from under him. Juggernaut went end over end, landing in a heap on the other side of the arena. He got up with a snarl.

"Was that more to your liking, sir?"Major Domo inquired.

Mojo giggled. "Make them do it again."

* * *

Rogue was standing by the bars of the cage, looking pensive. Bobby came up behind her. "He'll be all right, you know?" Rogue gave him a startled look, as though caught in some wrong-doing. Bobby smiled gently. "I know you care about him."

Rogue sighed. "He's…I don't know what he is. The father that stood by me, the big brother I never had…He's one of us. And if he doesn't make it through this, if any of us don't…" Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. She laid her own hand over it gratefully.

Professor X's gaze flicked to where Blob and Avalanche were standing, at the opposite end of the cage to the rest of them. He nodded to Storm. He knew she was worried about Wolverine but giving her something else to focus on could help. He looked around to see who else could join them but Cable and Bishop seemed to have decided to take advantage of the lull to indulge in sparring and everyone else was deep in conversation.

The two Brotherhood members looked suspicious as the two X-Men approached. "We don't have to do this, you know,"Xavier told them.

Avalanche sniffed. "Seems like if we don't then people are going to make us."

"Not if we all stand together. If we refuse to go along with this."

"What, you scared of the fight?"Blob asked scornfully.

"This Mojo's obviously mad,"Storm protested.

The comment attracted the attention of Spiral, who looked around from her post. "Be careful what you say, X-Woman. That could be considered blasphemy."

"You give us another option, we'll take it,"Avalanche told Xavier and Storm. "Until then, fighting you lot is our best chance of staying in one piece."

* * *

Wolverine was tiring. His efforts to evade Juggernaut were becoming less and less successful. He stumbled as he dived out of the way and came down on his knees. Juggernaut aimed a blow at him and Wolverine just got his arm up enough to deflect it. He knocked Juggernaut aside and then collapsed, waiting for the killing blow.

But it never came. Juggernaut too was exhausted by the fight. He just stayed where he'd fallen, holding his body up with his fists but unable to get back on his feet.

Major Domo calmly walked down into the arena. He looked from one combatant to the other, then looked up at Mojo. "It seems this contest is over."

Mojo looked unhappy. "But no-one's died."

"Indeed, sir."

"It's no fun when no-one dies."

"I understand your disappointment, sir, but perhaps the situation is not entirely without its positives. If they are allowed time to recover, then they can do it all again."

Mojo's face lit up and he gestured to his guards. "Take them away."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry there's been a bit of a delay! Hope you like.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Storm was slowly cleaning the cuts on Wolverine's face. "Did you have to get beaten up so much?"

Wolverine winced at the touch. "You know, they're going to heal up soon anyway."

"I know. But until that happens, I can do without you looking like you've had a fight with a chainsaw."

"You should see the other guy." Wolverine nodded towards a bruised and battered Juggernaut, who glowered at him.

Professor X, Rogue, Iceman, Jubilee, Bishop and Cable grouped around the pair. "We can't let this go on much longer, can we?"Rogue asked.

Iceman gestured to Logan. "If that's what Wolverine looks like after a go in the ring, what are the rest of us going to be like?"

"I'm inclined to agree,"Professor X noted.

"A prison break?"Bishop asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me,"Cable agreed.

"But how?"Jubilee asked.

"Perhaps I can help,"Longshot suggested as he and Dazzler joined them.

"By all means, feel free to chime in, digit,"Wolverine sniped.

"Wolverine,"Dazzler admonished him. "We're all on the same side here."

"How's your memory coming along?"Storm asked.

"I'm not sure,"Longshot admitted. "I keep getting flashes…but I think I can help."

"How?"Professor X asked.

"I'm lucky." He was met with various scornful looks. "Don't you believe me?"

"We believe you,"Jubilee replied. "We're just not seeing the point."

"No, I mean I'm really lucky. It's my power. I can affect probability, make really unlikely things happen in my favour."

"Long shots!"Dazzler realised.

"Yes. That's how I got my name. Didn't I mention that?"

"Well, it's a good thing,"Logan sighed. "Because I can't think of any other way this is going to work."

* * *

Mojo was seated in his frame at the top of the arena, scowling at the area below him as though it were a sentient being. "The arena is empty! Why is the arena empty?"

Major Domo looked around from where he had been inspecting accounting figures. "I believe that would be because we have yet to select some new fighters,"he commented with his usual air of disinterest.

"And why haven't we done that?"

"Because you have yet to give the order, sir."

Mojo punched the side of his frame in frustration. "Why must I do everything myself? Guards, go and find someone to fight!"

* * *

The X-Men escape committee was grouped in a rough arch around the door. The only prisoners not involved were the three Brotherhood members, who sat in their own corner with sardonic expressions on their faces, and Angel, who had refused to leave his spot despite repeated entreaties . Professor X glanced at Longshot. "You are confident you can prove effective?"

Longshot looked confused. "I'm sorry, I think maybe I don't understand you people as well…"

"Are you sure you can do this?"Rogue translated.

Longshot's faced brightened with understanding, only to immediately fall again. "No."

"Well, I'm so glad we cleared that up,"Wolverine sighed.

"Someone's coming,"Bobby pointed out.

The group quickly began adopting neutral postures. Two guards appeared, waving truncheons that glowed with energy. "We need volunteers for the arena,"one of them announced.

"I'll go,"Longshot offered.

The guard looked uncertain for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, sure." He looked round. "And another..?" He suddenly realised Longshot was walking between himself and his colleague, unguarded. "Hey! Stand still!" He took a swing with his truncheon…as did the other guard, at the same moment Longshot leapt out of the way. Each of them received a blow from the other's truncheon. There was a fizzing noise, then they both slumped to the ground.

"Wow, it actually worked,"Dazzler noted.

"I was certainly far from convinced,"Bishop admitted.

"We need to get moving,"Storm decided. "Longshot, Dazzler, take point." The pair scampered ahead.

Jubilee looked round towards Angel. "Warren, come on." He shook his head and looked away. "Come on, we're not leaving without you."

"We may not be leaving at all,"Cable told her.

Jubilee looked round. Spiral and several dozen guards were blocking their escape route.

* * *

Longshot and Dazzler had paused in their escape. "The others aren't coming,"Longshot realised.

Dazzler nodded. "They might have been stopped."

"Then we should go back and help them?"

Dazzler stopped Longshot as he made a move in that direction. "We'll get reinforcements and come back. We could call X-Factor, maybe even get some of the students together. We're not going to tip the balance on our own."

"I just…don't want anyone else dying because of me."

"I know. That's because you're a good man." On impulse, Dazzler kissed him on the lips, letting it linger for several seconds.

Longshot looked confused. "I don't know what that was but it felt nice."

"Awww, sweet." The pair looked round at the voice to find Spiral standing there, sword in each hand. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to practise once you're back in your cage."

Dazzler fired a light beam at Spiral, who deflected it with a sword. Spiral sprang at her in a blur. Dazzler managed to deflect one of her blows and the sword went spinning out of Spiral's hand. But moments later, another one caught Dazzler across the head and she went down.

Longshot picked up the sword.

Spiral sneered at him. "I've got more swords than you."

Longshot looked at his own sword for a few moments, as though trying to work out how to respond. "I'll have to use mine better,"he decided at last.

Spiral swung at him but Longshot managed to parry all her blows. They danced around each other, Longshot acting almost entirely in defence but still holding his own. Spiral was expending the more effort in her attacks and beginning to tire. Then, suddenly, she kicked him away from her. By the time he'd recovered, her sword was at Dazzler's throat. "Are you feeling that lucky?"she asked.

Longshot let his sword fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Very little had been said since they had all found themselves back in the cage. They had failed, their escape attempt had been foiled. It seemed doubtful that they'd have the opportunity for another one.

Spiral appeared from the tunnel, flanked by guards. The prisoners were ushered back from the door before it was swung open. "Come to pick more victims?"Cable asked bitterly.

"Spiral, this is wrong,"Longshot pleaded. "These are free beings. They should not be forced to fight to entertain the spineless ones."

"Spare me the moralising, slave,"Spiral sneered. "I'm not one of those idiot slaves you lead to doom."

"So, you going to take me back to the arena?"Wolverine asked.

"Not this time. You've had enough exposure for now." Spiral looked over the Brotherhood members before gesturing to Blob. "Him." Her gaze switched to the X-Men and she looked over them for a long time. Finally, she pointed to Warren. "Him."

The X-Men all stared at her in shock and horror. "You can't take him!"Bobby protested.

"He's here,"Spiral replied simply. "That means he's fair game."

"There is nothing fair about this,"Longshot stated.

"Just save the speeches, all right?"

Guards pushed through the group and pulled Warren to his feet, dragging him towards the door. Warren didn't exactly resist but didn't do anything to help them either. "Please, he's not himself!"Jubilee cried.

"Tests showed he's got a potentially high power rating,"Spiral noted.

"Your tests don't appear to have taken account of his psychological state,"Professor X argued.

"Either he'll put on a good fight or he'll have a messy death. The approval rating will be high either way."

* * *

Warren stood in the arena, facing Blob. He wasn't sure what he should have been feeling. Fear, the awareness that he might be about to die? Excitement, tension, the adrenaline pumping ready for a fight? He felt nothing. Either he would live or he would die. He didn't really mind which one.

Major Domo stood on the floor above them with Mojo and Spiral. "The fight will commence when broadcasting is ready. Which would appear to be approximately…now."

Blob circled around Angel, as though unsure what his opponent was going to do. Angel didn't move or respond in any way. Blob finally chanced it and charged. Angel was sent flying into the wall. Blob was on him in a second, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Instinct took over for Warren as he grabbed at the hand throttling him, trying to remove it. Blob lifted him up and hurled him towards the opposite wall. If he had unfurled his wings, he could have avoided the collision. Instead he just let himself smash into it.

Major Domo spoke quietly to Spiral. "Pardon me for questioning your choice but one of our combatants does not appear to be expending much energy on ensuring his survival."

Spiral shook her head. "Never mind him, watch the other one. He could snap the winged one like a twig any time but he doesn't. He wants to hurt him as much as possible, to enjoy the kill. We could get twenty minutes out of this."

Major Domo looked at Mojo, whose face was rapt with enthusiasm at the violence going on in front of him. "Your assessment may have its merits,"he conceded.

* * *

The X-Men could hear very little from the cage area. There was no commentary or voices or even screams. All they could hear was constant crashing. Rogue turned to Xavier. "We have to get Warren out of there. He's going to get killed."

"This isn't a fight,"Storm agreed. "It's an execution."

"I agree with your sentiments,"Xavier noted,"but after the failure of our escape attempt I doubt that another attempt at this point would be successful."

"Can't you do anything telepathically?"Dazzler asked.

"It appears our captors anticipated that. My powers are being blocked. I am unable to influence events at all."

* * *

Warren was on his hands and knees. Blob was stalking towards him, savouring the moment. Warren suspected he wouldn't last much longer. He wondered if Kitty had felt like this, those last minutes, waiting for death. Except she hadn't wasted those minutes, had she? She and Gambit had gone on fighting to the end. They'd saved the President, saved everyone.

Blob kicked Angel in the torso, sending him flying into the air. Angel spread his wings and landed on his feet, facing his opponent.

Major Domo raised an eyebrow. "Now, this might be interesting."

Angel flew at Blob but found he just bounced off his body. No weak point there. Blob swung a punch at him, his speed more than his size would suggest, and knocked Angel away. Angel kicked himself off the wall, aiming for the head this time. His fists connected with Blob's face. As Blob staggered back, Angel flipped over him and grabbed him from behind. His arm encircled Blob's windpipe and he squeezed. Blob clawed at Angel's arm but Angel held on. Blob's face began to turn purple. Angel kept up the pressure until Blob lapsed into unconsciousness. Then he released him.

Mojo leaned forward eagerly. "Is he dead?"

"I, ah, don't believe so, sir,"Major Domo answered.

"What? But he's there! Helpless! Why doesn't the flying one kill him?"

"I suspect it's because he doesn't want to."

"Doesn't want to? Doesn't want to?" Mojo sounded incandescent with rage.

"It is an unfortunate anti-climax. Should I order one of the guards to shoot him?"

Mojo looked round at the nearest guard. "Guard! Come here." The man approached. Mojo laid a taloned hand across the man's face. The guard gave a strangulated sound before falling dead to the floor.

Mojo smiled. "That's better."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Jubilee was crouching with Angel in a corner of the cage, tending to his wounds. Blob was slouched in the opposite corner, shooting him looks which suggested he'd be trying to rip him in two if there weren't guards watching over them.

"You actually beat him?"Jubilee asked.

Angel gave a small smile. "I guess I did."

"I was worried you'd…"

"What, not fight back? I didn't at first. But turns out I don't want to die. It was a surprise to me too."

Their conversation was stopped by the appearance of a large number of guards down the tunnel. Following them were Major Domo…and Mojo. The guards opened the cell doors, allowing Mojo to stand there and address them. "I am very very disappointed in you!"he complained. "Very disappointed indeed! None of you are dead! Why won't you kill each other?"

"We prefer to resolve our conflicts in other ways,"Xavier replied.

"Your methods are proving decidedly unpopular,"Major Domo noted. "For that reason, it has been decreed that the next fight shall be to the death. If this stipulation is not adhered to, then we will be forced to reduce the combatants to that state ourselves."

Bishop gave Wolverine a puzzled look. "They'll kill us,"Wolverine translated.

"I knew that,"insisted Cable.

"All that remains now,"Major Domo continued,"is to choose the combatants."

"Which one of the bad lot hasn't fought yet?"Mojo asked.

"The gentleman known as Avalanche, sir."

"Bring him out."

Avalanche stepped forward defiantly, joining the guards outside.

Mojo looked over the X-Men before pointing a talon at Rogue. "Her."

Bobby stepped in front of her. "No, wait! Take me instead."

"Your chivalry smacks of chauvinism,"Major Domo commented. "She clearly has a power rating that may even exceed your own."

Rogue gently moved Iceman out of the way. "It's okay, Bobby." She joined the guards.

Major Domo's expression changed to one of understanding. He looked at Mojo. "It appears that the young gentleman is fond of our latest gladiator."

Mojo gave a malicious smile. "Good."

* * *

Rogue and Avalanche faced each other across the arena. Spiral stood by the railing, with Mojo and Major Domo behind her. "Fighting commences when you're ready,"she told them. "Actually, that's a lie. Fighting commences now. Get to it."

Rogue sized up her opponent. She briefly found herself wishing she still had her power draining abilities. If she had, she could have incapacitated him simply with a touch and then…and then what? Would she use enough force to kill him? He was a member of the Brotherhood and she'd killed evil mutants in battle before, but killing him for the amusement of Mojo and his kind didn't sit right.

Avalanche was looking at her as if she was some kind of prey. "Don't expect me to go easy on you,"he sneered.

"I don't,"she replied simply.

Avalanche sent a tremor shooting through the floor. Rogue took off into the air and hovered there, ready to strike. The battle was on.

* * *

Bobby clenched his teeth at the sound of the battle beginning. He turned to Logan. "Aren't you worried about her?"

Logan gave him an angry look. "I'm always worried about her."

"So why aren't you..?"

"What? You expect me to tear up the cell? 'Cos trust me, it's taking everything I've got not to do that and then tear you apart for afters. But she needs us. And that means we gotta be smart and we gotta wait to use that anger."

Bobby nodded slowly. "And when we do?"

"Then God help Mojo and anyone with him."

* * *

Rogue flew straight at Avalanche, her head connecting with his chest and her momentum carrying them both along. They slammed into the wall behind him. She gave him a smile. "You ready to give up?"

"I could carry on all day." Avalanche sent a shockwave through the wall behind him. It was enough to throw both of them away from the wall. Rogue stumbled and fell and Avalanche was placed to take advantage of it. He sent a shockwave through the ground under her, which sent her flying up into the air. She landed heavily on her front.

Avalanche dashed towards her but Rogue recovered faster than he expected. She grabbed him and hurled him over her head. He crashed into the wall, back first, with an impact that would probably have broken most of his bones if he wasn't heavily armoured.

Avalanche staggered to his feet and glared at her, wiping a hand across his face to remove the blood. "You're going to pay for that."

Rogue smirked. "Wow, you really haven't got this snappy patter down, have you?"

"I'll get you down." Avalanche sent shockwaves spinning out in every direction but Rogue took off into the air again to avoid it.

It occurred to Rogue that she was enjoying the fight more than she should. But the way things were, she couldn't afford to let up.

* * *

Professor X walked over to Juggernaut and Blob. Wolverine and Storm were with him. The other X-Men hung back, not wanting to crowd them. "We need your help,"Professor X told them.

Juggernaut sneered at him. "You know something, baldy? That's the funniest thing I've heard since we got here. What's up, your little escape plan fail?"

"You saw that,"Storm confirmed. "We didn't manage it on our own. Our only hope is to work together."

"Yeah? Or are you just worried that Avalanche is about to smash your girl into little bits?"

"My money's on Rogue every time,"Logan retorted.

"It's no secret that we're enemies,"Xavier noted. "If we get out of here, no doubt we will fight again. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't get out. Do you really want our fight to end like this?"

"He's got a point, Juggie,"Blob began but Juggernaut just gave him a glare.

"You know my favourite past-time?"Juggernaut asked. "Smashing X-Men. Now, Mojo's given me the chance to do that. Sounds like a good deal."

"Do you not get what that deal is?"Storm retorted. "You're a clown, Marko. A performing seal. You go out into the ring and you do your tricks. Do you really want that to be the rest of your life?"

"Help us,"Professor X urged. "Or we're all finished."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review! And yes, getting the speech patterns of Mojo and his cohorts right has definitely been an interesting experience...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

"So what do you want us to do?"Juggernaut asked.

"Beat me up,"Bishop replied simply.

"Okay. Any reasons?"

"You two are the strongest here. If you strike me, it could create enough kinetic energy for me to blast out of here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"Storm asked him quietly.

"No."

"Any idea what we do when we get out?"Angel asked.

"I'm thinking violence,"Wolverine replied.

"Head for the arena,"Xavier told them. "We have to halt what's going on there before Rogue or Avalanche is seriously hurt."

"Leave it to us,"Cable assured him.

Bishop looked at the two Brotherhood members. "I'm ready for you."

Juggernaut glanced at Blob. "Well, you heard him. Let's get to it."

The attack that followed was ferocious, neither of the Brotherhood pulling any punches. The X-Men stood and watched, fighting the urge to intervene. Then Bishop threw off his two attackers and stood there, beginning to glow.

"Everyone get down,"Xavier stated, quietly but with authority.

As the mutants hit the floor, energy burst out from Bishop's body in every direction. The others kept their heads down, only looking up when the onslaught had ceased.

The cage had been blown to fragments and the guards all lay still on the floor.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on at the other end of the tunnel, Avalanche was sending shockwaves all through the arena. Rogue zoomed through the air in all directions, avoiding the blasts easily. Avalanche stepped up his efforts and the arena began to come apart, chunks of masonry flying everywhere. One struck Rogue a glancing blow but only served to enrage her. She flew at Avalanche feet first, kicking him into the wall. She picked up one of the chunks and lifted it above her head, preparing to bring it down on Avalanche and finish the contest.

Then she stopped and threw the masonry aside. She turned and faced Mojo, anger in her eyes. "Well, go on, then!"she shouted. "Kill me! Because I'm through entertaining you."

Mojo stared at her in confusion. "What's she saying?"he asked.

"I believe the lady has decided not to fight,"Major Domo explained.

"Not fight? But she was going to kill him!"

"I suspect it is a matter of some tedious moral scruples."

"What are you doing?"Avalanche hissed. "They'll kill us both!"

At this, Mojo's face cleared. It was something he could understand. "Guards! Kill them both!"

One of the guards stepped forward to comply but at that moment a crowd of X-Men and Brotherhood came bursting up the tunnel from the cage area. Dazzler fired a laser beam that struck the guard in the temple and downed him.

"Guards, with me!"Spiral shouted. She leapt down into the arena, a group of guards following her. But the mutants were enraged now. Wolverine tore into them with claws, while Jubilee and Dazzler launched their own light powers at their opponents. Angel was flying about amongst them, delivering punches and kicks.

Iceman generated a large ice club and forced his way through to where Rogue was standing. "You okay?"he asked.

Rogue let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. "Well, I thought I was going to be dead now, so better than expected."

Cable and Bishop had grabbed weapons from the fallen guards and were raking the air with laser fire, driving back the attackers. Beside them, Longshot was hurling knives with deadly accuracy. Storm forced her way through the melee to Spiral, who stood with swords raised. "You want to challenge me, mutant?" Spiral demanded.

"It's not much of a challenge,"Storm retorted.

Spiral leapt forward with a snarl but Storm was already generating a wind. Spiral was thrown around helplessly, flailing at the vortex as she struggled to keep her footing. Then she was lifted up into the air. Storm took her up a few feet and then dropped her. One of Spiral's swords fell from her grasp and landed, blade up…just in time for Spiral to fall on top of it, impaling herself. She gave a gasp of pain, then she was still.

Juggernaut and Blob had smashed their way through any guards that got within reach, arriving near where Avalanche was scrambling to his feet. "Time to go,"Juggernaut decided.

"What about the X-Men?"asked Blob.

Juggernaut shrugged. "Good luck to them. If any of them live, we'll beat them another time."

The trio clambered up the side of the arena, heading towards the exit. Most of the guards on the upper level were concentrating on the battle below. Only Major Domo moved to block their path. "Really, this behaviour is quite intolerable…"

Juggernaut smashed his skull in with a single blow.

Mojo was watching the battle with glee. "At last! At last! They're killing someone! The audience will love this! What are they saying?" He looked round for Major Domo and saw his broken body lying a few feet away. Mojo scowled. "Why are you never here when I need you?"

Wolverine glanced in the tyrant's direction before looking across at Longshot. "Hey, Fingers! You want to go and say hello to your pal there?"

Longshot followed his gaze and understanding dawned. "I think that would be a good outcome."

Wolverine broke off a piece of the railing, forming a makeshift pole, and threw it to Longshot. Longshot caught it and used it to somersault his way through the battling opponents and upwards. It was a one in a million chance. No-one else could have done it. But no-one else was Longshot. Mojo realised that just seconds before Longshot ended his journey by ramming the pole through his forehead and into his brain. It stuck fast, adding a macabre touch to the corpse.

Wolverine gave the ghost of a smile. "Now that's a ratings winner."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the review! I meant to post this one last night but it slipped my mind. Hope the conclusion pleases people!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The fight had gone out of any remaining guards at the death of Mojo. They had been left to contemplate their fate in the area that had once held the cage. The X-Men stood around Xavier, who was examining Mojo's equipment. Eventually he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't pretend to understand the principles behind it but I believe I can reverse the effects of this equipment and sends anyone who wants to go back to Mojo's dimension."

"I want to go,"Longshot said.

"You're perfectly welcome to stay with us,"Storm offered.

"I know but…there are so many slaves back there. So many friends. Even with Mojo dead, the Spineless Ones still control everything. Maybe we have a chance to beat them now. I owe it to them to try."

"I'll come with you,"Dazzler told him.

Longshot looked puzzled. "Do you have friends there as well?"

"I will when you're there."

Longshot's face cleared. "Oh yes, that's true."

"And…I like you."

"Yes, I like my friends too."

Dazzler gave a weary smile and took his hand. "I've got a lot to teach you." She looked round at the X-Men. "And I still feel like I owe all of you a lot. You saved my life and I haven't always been worthy of that…"

"I think you've done pretty well,"Angel told her.

"Mojoverse had better watch out!"Jubilee agreed.

Longshot considered the comment. "Maybe we should choose a better name…"

"While you're deciding on that, have you got room for two more?"Cable asked.

Xavier's eyes flicked from Cable to Bishop, who nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure?"

"You gave us a chance to be X-Men,"Bishop replied. "We'll always be grateful for that. But the people of Longshot's dimension are truly oppressed. They need us."

Xavier nodded. "Then I wish you both well."

Wolverine sighed. "So, looks like I'm back to being the only crazy one around here, huh?"

* * *

Dani and Doug were sat with Harmony on the rug in the front room of the X-Mansion. The girl seemed preoccupied for the moment with a jigsaw. Leech came in. "How's she doing?"

"She's settled for now,"Dani answered. "I think we've managed to convince her this is just some adventure and her parents will be back soon."

"What if they're not?"Doug asked.

Leech shrugged. "I called Doctor McCoy. He's got X-Factor scouring the city for the X-Men but it's a big place. They might end up having to take over here…"

At that moment, Paige and her friend Angelo came running in. "The X-Men are here!"

Students piled out of the mansion and stood on the lawn. Walking towards them were Professor X, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Angel and Jubilee, battered but by no means beaten. Rogue caught sight of her daughter among the group and ran forward to scoop her up. "You miss us?"she asked. Harmony smiled cheekily and shook her head.

Iceman patted the nearest students on the shoulder. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Dani, Jimmy, all of you."

"Where are Dazzler and Cable and Bishop?"Dani asked, suddenly worried.

"They're all right,"Xavier assured her. "But they have things to do. Come inside. We'll tell you all about it."

The students fell in line with the X-Men as they headed into the mansion. Jubilee looked round and saw Angel standing with his back to them. "You all right?"she asked.

Angel stood there for a few moments, taking in the grounds. It was the first time it had felt like home in a long time. He turned back and smiled at Jubilee, then followed the others inside.


End file.
